Now Or Never
by gabriellamontez15
Summary: As the wildcats senior year comes closer and closer to it's end, Gabriella and Troy East High's 'Golden Couple' worry about going their separate ways. Basically it's my version of the movie. Except more realistic. I haven't written in a while so I hope th
1. Right Here, Right Now

**Title:** Now or Never - Right Here, Right Now  
**Pairing:** Troy/Gabriella  
**Rating:** R (for future chapters)  
**Summary:** As the wildcats senior year comes closer and closer to it's end, Gabriella and Troy East High's 'Golden Couple' worry about going their separate ways. Basically it's my version of the movie. Except more realistic. I haven't written in a while so I hope this is decent. I'm thinking of making this a series called Now or Never.

In all of my years working at East High, I have never taught a more talented and devoted group of young students in my life." Ms. Darbus said, her voice filled with pride.

Gazing over at Troy, I smiled faintly. This exact stage was the stage where we first kissed. Where we first fell in love. Where we actually knew what love felt like. I was sorta nostalgic to actually leave this school. It changed my life along with so many others as well.

Reaching over to thread our fingers together, I looked away from Troy and back at Ms. Darbus. "And apparently I am not the only one who thinks this about you and your peers. Yes in all my years working at East High, Julliard one of the most prestigious preforming arts schools in the world has finally decided that they will give one of you a scholarship to Julliard. Ah but here's the catch, only four of you have applied for the scholarship."

Well this was a shock. I mean East High wasn't really known for it's drama department until few years ago. When we held the annual winter musical.

Biting my lip, I waited nervously for Ms. Darbus to announced the names. Wait why was I nervous? I wasn't going to Julliard. I didn't even apply to the scholarship.

"The names are Kelsi Nielson, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans." Handing the students their Julliard booklets, Ms. Darbus paused. "And Mr. Troy Bolton."

Wait? What? Troy? In Julliard? This couldn't be right. I must have misheard her. Looking up at Troy who was equally shocked, he shook his head. "Wait Ms. Darbus this can't be right, see I didn't apply to..ehh Julius."

"It's Julliard Bolton, and Ms. Darbus this has to be some mistake, you see Troy Bolton doesn't know the difference between a foul and a falsetto. So it's obvious that he would never apply to a school for the musically gifted." Sharpay spat out quickly. You could tell she was appalled that anyone like Troy would even get noticed for his musical abilities.

"Oh Sharpay enough of your nonsense, if any of you have questions meet me after school and we can discuss your opportunity." Pausing she clapped her hands together. "Now onto the show. I've decided that this years spring musical will be about..you."

As everyone turned to look at each other in confusion, I raised my hand. "Umm Ms. Darbus what exactly do you mean by us?"

'Well what I mean Ms. Montez is that, this years spring musical will be reenacting your senior year. That means, the championship basketball game, the prom, and many more memorable moments you have had hear. Only in musical f-"

Before Ms. Darbus could even finish the last period bell rang. "Meet Kelsi either after school or any free time you may have to discuss any moment you may want to be portrayed during the talent show."

While everyone emptied out of the theater, I noticed Troy still quietly standing there reading his Julliard handbook. "Ya know for someone who didn't sign up, you sure do seem interested wildcat." I said nudging him softly.

"Oh yeah, well I mean I just wanted to see what someone had signed me up for. It's not that bad of a school." He said showing me a picture of the school. Taking it from his hands, I read out loud. "Located at Lincoln Center in New York City, The Juilliard School is one of the world's most prestigious performing arts conservatories."

Handing it back to him, I hugged him lightly. "It sounds like an amazing school Troy, I really think you should consider it."

"Yeah I don't know Gab, I mean do you really think I can even get into a school like that? I bet it's filled with high class snooty rich kids, who have probably had a lot more experience with music and acting than I have. It's basically a school filled with Sharpays!" He said making a faux frightened look.

Laughing I rubbed his stomach softly. "Troy I like everyone else think you do whatever you set your mind too. If you really are considering Julliard like I think you should, I think you should go full speed a head."

Sighing he kissed the top of my head. "What would I do without you?"

"Nothing, you'd still be a lug head basketball player." I said with a small giggle. "Alright c'mon Mr. Musical superstar. I've got homework that still has yet to be done and I need a ride home."

Pulling his hand, I led him out of the theater and into the parking lot.

Throwing my bag in the back of Troy's truck, I hopped into his car. "So who do you think even signed you up for Julliard? It surely wasn't me. And I think we can rule our Sharpay and Ryan judging by their reaction to the news."

As he turned the key and started the car toward my house, he shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I mean I doubt any of the guys ever knew what Julliard was until today."

"Ask Ms. Darbus tomorrow, then tell me who it was."

Once we got to my house, Troy walked me to my door and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "I'll see you later Gab, I've got some things I have to do with my dad."

"Alright see ya!" Watching him jog back to his car, I fiddled with my house keys and opened the door.

"Mom I'm here!" I yelled out before climbing up the stairs to my bedroom. Throwing my things on the floor, I laid back on the bed. Just thinking. I hardly even had time to think anymore. It was like even the simplest things I couldn't even fit into my agenda.

I had the Standford freshmen honors program to tell everyone at school about, a year book to work on, three projects to finish up, songs to memorize and I had to some how manage to fit quality time with my boyfriend as well.

But as usual I was use to this. I was Gabriella. The mathelete/science geek who was use to always being busy.

Taking out my school books, I started my homework. As the hours passed by as I finished chemistry homework, then English, then Spanish, I heard my cellphone ring softly.

"Hey Troy? What's up? Do you need help with homework or something?"

"Not exactly. Are you busy? I wanna show you something."

Putting a few things away in my bag, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Umm you got me right on time, I just finished. Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah! I mean if it's not too much to ask."

"It's not don't worry, I'll see you in ten minutes bye!"

Slipping on my ballet flats, I ran down the stairs anxiously. Saying goodbye to my mom quickly before she could say anything, I ran out the door and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"I wonder what he has to show me." I mumbled softly to myself. Turning the corner, I walked up the steps and knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey beautiful, I've been waiting for you to show up. Alright close your eyes and take my hand."

Taking his hand I followed his rules with a huge grin on my face. "You know Troy, you better not be leading me to your bedroom." I knew he wouldn't ever do that. Troy wasn't the type to pressure a girl into doing anything like that. He was a gentlemen.

As we walked through his house, and down his backyards patio steps, I climbed up what I felt was a spiral staircase. "Alright now open your eyes Gab." He said his voice dripping with excitement.

Opening them I looked around my new surroundings. It was his tree house. I had always seen it when we would go swimming in his pool or help clean the leaves with his dad during the fall, but I never really had been actually up there before.

"Oh the tree house, it's weird I have never been up here before until now." I said looking over at his backyard and at the now darkened New Mexico skyline. "So is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Well yeah, I mean I figured I'd show you it before things just get too busy for you and I to even hang out anymore."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean." Pulling him down to sit with me on the tree houses floor, I glanced over at him. "Hey Troy I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend lately. But, things are just getting insanely busy for me right now. I've got projects due soon, a year book, lines to memorize. It's getting so busy." Pausing I locked eyes with him. "Plus with college coming it's all anyone talks about. Especially my mom."

"She's proud of you. Just like I am. I mean it's not everyday one of East High's most brilliant students gets accepted into a school as amazing as Stanford. I'm really proud of you Gab."

"Thanks, and I know she's proud of me. But it's like she won't stop talking about it."

It was frustrating really. All my life I heard her talking about my future. Her dreams for me that suddenly turned into mine. I know she meant well but she could bring it down a notch. Or ten.

"Just don't worry about it Gab, right here, right now it's just you and me. Everything is going to fall into place" He said softly, before pulling me into a warm kiss.

I really did hope he was right.


	2. I Want It All

**Title:** Now Or Never - I Want It All  
**Characters:** Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, And Tiara Gold  
**Rating:** R (for future chapters)  
**Summary:** This is the sequel to Right Here, Right Now, which is a part of my series called Now Or Never. Enjoy! It's really short and I promise the next one will be a lot longer.

And don't forget to bring me my non fat latte, along with a issue of Vogue magazine. Got it? Tiara? Are you writing this down!? I better have this tomorrow morning or heads will be rolling!" I spat into the phone. I swear if this new girl wanted to keep up with me she was going to have to learn how to take orders correctly.

"Yes Ms. Evans." She said in a mumbled tone.

"You know Shar, you could maybe be a little bit nicer to her. She is new to the school and all." My brother Ryan said, while he was flipping through his Julliard book.

It was sweet how he thought he was going to get in instead of me. Almost brought a tear to my eye. Nobody was going to get into Julliard except me. Not even that disgustingly perfect and gorgeous Troy Bolton.

It wasn't that I didn't like Troy. Honest I did. He was everything I liked in a guy. Tall, Fit, Gorgeous Blue Eyes, Dazzling smile. In fact he was even almost able to carry a tune. But, when someone got in the way of what I wanted I didn't appreciate it. Not one bit at all.

"So the Julliard scholarship. Do you think you'll get in?" I asked nonchalantly, flipping my long fake blonde tresses over my shoulder.

"I don't really know. I mean I've got some strong competition. Kelsi, Troy, and you. I don't even think I have a chance of getting in." My younger twin said in a defeated tone. Poor Ryan. Always the sidekick never the star.

Walking over to my desk where he sat, I placed my perfectly manicured hand on his soft shoulder. "Don't sound so defeated Ry, I think I've just got the perfect idea."

It was a pretty good idea if I do say so myself. Much better than my plan to steal Troy last summer by inviting him to Lava Springs for the summer. Which completely bombed by the way. Damn that Montez girl. I swear one day she's going to get what she deserves.

"Okay here's what we do. My wonderful little British assistant Tiara had informed me during lunch that Gabriella had apparently got into this amazing smarty pants summer program which means that she has to leave East High early in order to attend it. Apparently she told that Taylor girl just as Tiara was giving her my year book photos."

Noticing the look of confusion on his face, I sighed. "Basically what this means is that, I will get the Gabriella's role in the musical seeing as I'm her understudy. It'll be perfect. Then not only will Troy Bolton be leaning on my shoulder to cry on, but I'll also get the lead role in the play." Pausing my eyes lit up. "Which again basically like means that I will get the scholarship! Isn't it perfect Ryan?!!"

Shrugging my hand off his shoulder, he stood up and adjusted his white fedora. "Yeah that's great. For you Shar. What about me?"

Placing my hands on my hips. I thought quickly. "Umm we're twins. Of course they have to take both of us. We're like a packaged deal."

Seeing a small smile crack on the sides of his mouth, I took his hands. "Imagine having everything we ever dreamed? Don't you want it? Can't you see it?"

"Maybe, Jus-"

Cutting him off I sang my words in a soft little tune. "Imagine first auditions after college I get the lead!" Watching his expression change I quickly changed it. "Apart from you of course. You gotta believe."

"Sure, you and I all the fame. People will know us as Sharpay and whats his name. Doesn't sound that exciting to me." Ryan said before taking a seat on my bed. Since when had he been bothered at the fact of being my sidekick. It never bothered him before. Until now. I knew he had been hanging out with those goddamn wildcats too much.

"Stop being such a negative Nancy Ry, trust me things will work out. We'll win the parts, and become superstars. People will know our names, we'll have fans and agents, and stylish. Gosh it'll be perfect!" I said getting a tad excited at my own words.

"Well I guess I could help you. It's not like we haven't done this sorta thing before." He said his voice sounding a bit more positive.

Smiling brightly, I pulled my brother into a small hug before shooing him out of my room. "Well I think I should begin getting my beauty rest now. Ta Ta!"

Closing the door on him, I leaned against the tall pink door. A huge smile spread across my face.

Not only was I going to be getting a amazing scholarship, I was getting to sing with the boy of my dreams, and make his little Mexican Lolita wish she had never stepped foot into East High School. Yes after the four years of being mistreated and never getting my way, I was finally getting what I wanted. And I wanted it all.

Strutting over to my desk, I took my phone and dialed Tiara's number. I had some very important things I needed her to do. Hearing it ring for a few moments, she answered it with her charming little voice.

"Tiara, it's me Sharpay. I'm going to need you to do something for me."

"Well sure anything Ms. Evans, what do you need?"

Sigh. She was such an angel. I had to remember to buy her a little something the last day of school. "Well, what I need you to do is this. You remember how you told me about Gabriella's freshmen honors program at Stanley?"

"You mean Stanford and yes I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you could maybe help me make a anonymous news letter about her being accepted. I mean after all it's not everyday one of East Highs students gets accepted into a school as amazing as Stanl-Stanford right?" My voice sounded convincing. I didn't want to let Tiara in completely on my plans of getting Troy and the scholarship to Julliard. I still hardly knew the girl.

"Sure, although I'm not really sure Gabriella wants anyone to know. But, whatever I guess people were going to find out anyways right?"

"Exactly. I'll see you tomorrow my sweet, goodbye!" Hanging up the phone, I walked over to my full length mirror. "Sharpay Evans, I swear you are a genius."

It was true. I was so good, it was almost scary.


End file.
